vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ggio Vega
Summary Ggio Vega (ジオ・ヴェガ, Jio Vega) is the 26th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher in Resurrección Name: Ggio Vega Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, Fraccion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Adept/Expert Swordsmanship, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Poison Manipulation, Longevity, Energy Projection, Spiritual Awareness, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Dimensional Travel (With Descorrer), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level+ (Should be in the same league as Choe Neng Poww, who defeated Ikkaku in his sealed state, as well as Findorr), higher in Resurrección (Managed to pressure a holding back Suì-Fēng) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with a holding back Suì-Fēng) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+, higher in Resurrección Durability: Town level+, higher in Resurrección and with Hierro (Took a kick from a holding back Suì-Fēng) Stamina: Very high. Comparable or weaker characters can go on for days without rest and can fight with injuries that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human. Range: Extended melee range normally, tens to hundreds of metres with Cero and Bala. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Tigre Estoque Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Overconfidence and arrogance. Notable Attacks and Techniques: File:Ggiocero.gif|Ggio's Cero File:222Ggio's Resurreccion, Tigre Estoque.png|Ggio's Resurreccion File:MisilDiente.gif|Misil Diente File:TigreEstoqueElSable.gif|Tigre Estoque El Sable Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Sonído: The Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo; however, is more akin to teleporting as the character completely disappears from senses from point A to point B. Hierro: An ability that allows Arrancars to harden their skin with Reiyroku to defend against incoming attacks. Pesquisa: An energy sensing technique that allows Arrancars to sense any foes nearby and gauge how strong they are. Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. *'Misil Diente:' Ggio fires the teeth from his hollow mask to pin his opponents on the wall. *'Tigre Estoque El Sable:' Ggio transforms with a larger form to increase his stats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Assassins Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Arrancar Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users